


Revealed

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: At the Table, Discovered, M/M, Nori is so smug, Short Drabble, Young Love, aaawww, he is going to have the largest effin grin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad





	

Nori saw himself good at his job, especially so, lest he would not be the king’s advisor when it came to secrets and hidden clues. This particular discovery had taken him completely by surprise, though now as it was found it didn’t take any expert to deduce the clues. Shuffling, stumbling feet, tripping over each other as they tried to go fast but too busy to do so. Scarfs, mittens, boots, a crash into the cupboard which none of them saw. There had probably been a giggle that gave a small pause, Nori chuckled low to himself as he picked up the discarded shirt and straightened the tipped over vase. They had been lucky it had been empty. 

The trail continued rather unsurprisingly towards the bedroom, door ajar. Probably had been attempted slammed shut though the abandoned garment in the doorway would not let it lock. Picking up his brother’s pants the grin on his face threatened to split it. Closing the door behind him, the spymaster all but sauntered towards the bed, eyeing the blanket bundle that contained the cheeky culprits. A little nudge on the covers gave movement, another one revealed his baby brothers face for a moment before the sleepyhead groaned and hid by burring himself against the blond curls. 

“Good morning rascals.” That stirred something. Ori’s eyes shot wide open, starring. Whole body shrinking towards the hobbit he was in embrace with. 

“Now, I can understand why you missed breakfast and your work and I wholly applaud it, I would want to be the favorite uncle after all. Our traditionalist of a big brother though…”

“Don’t tell Dori!” The panic in his brother’s voice woke the hobbit, blue eyes peaking up from the blanket edge. 

“Oh, I shan’t. Next time though closing the door would be an idea.” The pair of eyes widened even further and Nori decided to let them stew for having been so clever to hide their affair. Chucking the ruffled clothing onto the bed he simply winked and added, “Lunch is in ten,” before strolling out of the room. 

There were some awkward glances and shuffling at the company’s gathering table and a loud yell when Dori saw the new braid in Bilbo’s hair followed by Ori’s announcement.


End file.
